NeonPASTA Wikia
Welcome to the NeonPASTA Wikia Want some fun on wiki's, Yes? Then NeonPASTA wiki is the place for you. The wiki is freely open for self use for any user. Want any rights on the wiki head over to our application navigator. Our wiki is easy to use and will always be happy with any articles and reviews. We love the people who join the wiki and enjoy our content. Plz give our links to all your friends and people and try to persuade them and to join the wiki today. 'For a complete list of pages click here MY NAMA CHEGFG ':D Our goal To give the people the fun they always wanted but didn't get. We are the best wiki for mingling with others and a lot more stuff. Try your best towards stuff like this. We try our best to give you the best and most amazing content ever to be seen from. From top games to review articles on games and movies. - Tipi00 '(date and time not recorded)'' Well , Our goal is to (as tipi said) to allow people to contribute and share their ideas on a figurative page. Our goal is to also promote creativity and the ability to be at your best and share your ideas , interests , beliefs and opinions to other people who may appreciate what you do (to give your idea the recognition it needs). We cover a wide range of topics from Anime to Art , Games to Gorillas (not too sure why you would talk about gorillas , whatever floats your figurative boat) , and Zodiacs to Zyzzvya (a weevil). Feel free to enjoy this wiki, contributors . Any ways , I have a wiki to edit now. -''9k Editor '''06:17 pm, July 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Life is full of contributions from people, as is this wiki.Feel free to share ideas,reviews,game preferences anything to your fancy as long as it follows the Neonpasta ''guidelines.Creative writing, anime, manga and almost anything; gIt is all up to ''your imagination. -''Antyzer 1:02 pm , July 7, 2015 (UTC)'' So what can you write over here Well, you can write stories, reviews, make art and do well anything you want except for vandalism, spamming, cursing, making inappropriate things (that do not comply with our rules or the title of the page; you wouldn't be showing a cardboard box for a page based around your creation of a new device) and harassing other users. Format for stories and other works of literacy is linked here Format for reviews is linked here There is no format for art, it just has to fit our rules Want to submit something we didn't mention? Click here or here (do note the second link is for submitting a vast array of things). Admins and Beauracrats The current admins are Tipi00 , Antyzer and 9k Editor. To apply for any rights for this wiki just head on over to the application for rights navigator. No need to be famous just give in the application and in about 1hr we reply to your application Good Luck in that. Users To see more users , click the link below. There may be few difficulties as the Wikia User list is a bit of a problem but it should help you in some way. Polls What would you like to see in this wiki More stories Larger Community Sub-Communities More topics to write about More User roles Something else Poll by 9k Editor ---- Do You Enjoy Writing On This Wiki? Please answer as this can help to make the wiki a more enjoyable place -Antyzer Yes No Still Thinking Poll by Antyzer Category:Homepage Category:Browse Category:Important Pages